


With Deepest Regrets

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry composes a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Deepest Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Minor character death.
> 
> This was originally written pre-OOTP (IIRC), so is AU.

"Harry? Is there something I should know?"

Harry wordlessly held a piece of parchment up to Hermione. He looked distressed, and it worried her. The stress was finally getting to him. She took the parchment and looked down.

_Dear Mrs Creevey,_

_It is with the deepest regret that I write to inform you of the death of your son, Colin. I have known Colin since he first came to Hogwart's as a boy with a camera. He grew into a man whose passion was capturing people and events so that they may always be remembered._

_I need to tell you that your son was a hero. I know he never told you about the war we fight – many muggle borns haven't spoken of it – but I do not want to sully his memory by telling you he died in some accident. He died fighting for light and life and freedom. He died defending his friends and family. He died knowing his sacrifice would make a difference._

_You have lost a son to a conflict you know nothing about. For that I am sorry. I am also sorry that I was unable to finish this war sooner, before Colin and so many others had to die._

_Please rest assured that what he did for us will never be forgotten. His images immortalised many, and he will be immortalised as one of our heroes. He will be greatly missed._

_Once again, my heartfelt sympathy._

_Yours sincerely,  
Harry Potter._

"Oh Harry."

"It's just – Colin. It makes it more real somehow."

"You can't send this. We agreed Muggles couldn't know."

"I'm sick of the lies Hermione. Would you write it?"

Hermione nodded and slipped into the seat he'd vacated. He stopped at the door.

"Hermione? Dennis came to see me about fighting. I said I'd think about it. Tell him no and send him home."

She wanted to argue, they needed all the fighters they could get, but she nodded instead. "I will Harry."

_Dear Mrs Creevey,_

_It is with the deepest regret that I write to inform you of the death of your son. Colin was involved in an accident here at Hogwart's. His death came as a shock to us all._

_He was well loved by everyone, and will be greatly missed. Our thoughts and prayers are with you and your family. Dennis will be returning home shortly._

_I'm very sorry._

_Yours sincerely,  
Hermione Granger_


End file.
